This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a lampholder-socket for a circline fluorescent lamp.
A circline lamp is a ring-shaped fluorescent lighting device having a single plug and two electrodes located together in one region of the ring. The plug has four pins in a two by two arrangement inclined at an approximate angle of 45.degree. to the plane of the lamp. The plug pins have some angular play to facilitate engagement with a lampholder-socket. Due to its efficient use of space, a circline lamp can be used in lighting fixtures designed for incandescent lamps, whereas the more conventional straight, elongated fluorescent lamp requires a specially designed fixture.
A fluorescent lighting device uses components, namely a ballast and a starter switch not required for an incandescent lamp. In the case of a circline lamp, these components are usually packaged in a housing located within the perimeter of the ring-shaped lamp. A lampholder-socket located outside the housing engages the plug pins of the circline lamp. Wires connect the lampholder-socket to the components within the housing. A plurality of supports located at spaced intervals around the housing hold the circline lamp in place. In one prior art design, the lampholder-socket is mounted in the suppport.